clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Bean Counters
Bean Counters is a Club Penguin mini-game that can be played by clicking on the java bean bag in the Coffee Shop. In this game, the player has to catch flying bags full of coffee beans coming out of a truck, while avoiding flying objects and load them onto a platform. You cannot hold more than 5 coffee bean bags, as you will be crushed by weight and will lose a life. You can collect more lives as you advance in levels. There are 5 trucks to unload, therefore, there are five levels. If you finish all of them, you will receive an extra 60 coins added on to the amount of coins that you've already earned. Flying Objects .]] There are various flying objects that come out of the truck. obsticles can land in: :-The First Area: The area closest to the back of the truck. :-The Second Area: The area between the Platform and the Truck, and the area closest to the back of the truck :-The Third Area: The area next to the platform, the area between the platform and the truck, and the area closest to the back of the truck. *Coffee Bean bag What the player is supposed to catch and load: they can appear in any of the three areas. *Extra Life These tokens give the player one extra life. They only appear in levels 3 and 5. They appear as a penguin's head on a star-shaped background. *Anvil Anvil always land in the First Area. *Fish It always lands in the Third Area. *Flowerpot Flowerpots always land in the Second Area. Levels * Level 1 In Level 1, the player just has to catch bags at a slow pace, with no obstacles.Minimum Points to Win: 100, Highest Points to Win: 100, Highest Possible Points: 218 * Level 2 In Level 2, the player must catch bags while avoiding flying anvils that also come out of the truck. * Level 3 In Level 3, the player must catch bags while avoiding flying anvils and fish that come out of the truck. * Level 4 In Level 4, the player must catch bags while avoiding flying anvils, fish, and flowerpots that come out of the truck. *'Level 5' In Level 5, all the flying objects from the previous levels are abundant and the game plays at a faster pace. *'Bonus' When all the trucks have been unloaded successfully, you get a perfect employee award along with a 60 coin bonus. Secrets If you hold any bags when any truck is unloaded, keep loading them to the platform before next level starts, and you'll earn 50 coins for every bag you unloaded when you did this. Each obstacle also falls in the same place each time. Trivia *It is unknown how the anvils, fish and flowerpots got in the truck, as it only delivers Java Bags. *It is rated "a little hard" ;) in level 4 and 5, because anvils might be thrown out from the truck at same second as the fish and flowerpot are thrown out, resulting in all three items falling at the same time, making life loss inevitable. *Sometimes when you carry the Java Bag, when its on the air and you got it, one second later the sound of the Bag will be heard. *This, along with Hydro Hopper, Jet Pack Adventure, Aqua Grabber, Puffle Rescue, Cart Surfer, and Catchin' Waves is one of the only games where penguins can lose chances (lives). *There is a Bean Counters card in Card-Jitsu. *In the book Club Penguin Game Mania, Bean Counters is one of the games. *There is a door at the back of the Coffee Shop that says 'employees only.' This is probably the way to get to the back of the shop, where the game is held. *There was a cheat to make money when you went to play and clicked the igloo button before the box asking if you want to play popped up, then playing at your igloo. You would keep clicking exit to upload your score. The Club Penguin Team has fixed this glitch and you will be removed from the server if you try it. *A Club Penguin Times comic revealed that the penguins throwing stuff were blind folded thats why they don't know what their throwing Music Bean Counters Category:Games Category:Job Games Category:Club Penguin